The present invention relates to a dispenser having a metering device, and more particularly to a dispenser for fluid material, such as an antiperspirant, deodorant or after-shave, wherein the material is applied through a porous dome applicator.
There are liquid applicators disclosed in the prior art, many of which have met with commercial success, one of which is the familiar type having a rotating ball which picks up liquid from a container and applies it to the desired surface.
Another type of dispenser is one wherein the applicator comprises a porous or microporous dome or membrane which may be manufactured of a polyurethane foam. Porous members of this type permit the liquid material to flow through the pores when the applicator is provided with a slight pressure, as it is applied to the surface upon which the liquid is to be deposited. This type of applicator has also met with success and has been manufactured in many forms.
However, a porous device of this type will generally deliver varying doses of material depending upon the particular manner in which it is used. It has been found that a uniform dose of material from the container is generally impossible to obtain from usage to usage in that the quantity of material delivered is dependent upon the pressure applied while dispensing the material, as well as the rigidity of the surface upon which the material is to be applied.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for fluid material which is effective to provide a uniform dosage of the material dispensed during successive applications.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dispenser for fluid material having a metering device which is both simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dispenser of the type discussed which has a metering device adaptable for materials presently in use which are applied through a porous applicator.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dispenser having a metering device which may be installed in containers of a size and type generally in commercial use, and employed in the field of fluid dispensing.